disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ram Mehta
Ramdas "Ram" Mehta is a main character in the live-action show, Aaron Stone. He has a strong Indian accent and lives in India. He is portrayed by Canadian actor Jesse Rath. Appearances Ram is first introduced in the pilot episode, "Hero Rising". Ram, along with his brother Vas Mehta, are first introduced as gamer friends of Charlie Landers. Vas and Ram live all the way in Kolkata, India- while Charlie is assumed to live in either Canada or the USA. The brothers and Charlie met through the game Hero Rising. Ram and his brother then proceed to play the game with Charlie and his brother Jason Landers after Jason makes an avatar. Talents and Skills Ram is a computer obsessed geek, whom is a genius in the arts of cracking codes, gathering information, on occasion hacking (but for all good purposes) and of course is a player with a high class reputation in the game Hero Rising. Ram's avatar is Lethal Lotus. His avatar is a thin, black haired female that is dressed in pink. It is unknown why Ram made his character female, however this is a common thing for gamers to do in the real world- though, in the show, it has mostly been looked at as a comic relief. His character being the opposite gender of him was first addressed in the episode "Rockin' The Free World", when Ram begins to complain about Charlie having made his avatar taller than he really is- then Charlie goes on to say, "At least I made mine a boy". The fact that Ram's avatar is female had made audiences realize the brothers could never dress as their avatars for missions, like Aaron Stone's other assistants. After finally leaving their room and accompanying the gang on missions, Ram and his brother would always wear normal clothing, with the exception of Saturday Night Fever when they were dressed formally for a school dance. Ram dressed as his brother Vas' avatar, Vesuvious, in the episodes "Not So Friendly Skies Part 1 & 2" for a gamer party- however, Vas was horrified at this (he himself going as Xero). In the series finale, Mutant Rain, Ram revealed he actually owns, and it is implied wears, a Lethal Lotus costume- he mentioned it when asking if he could retrieve it before a mission, though the rest of the characters were horrified and decided to leave him behind in the lab. Ram wears a helmet often times. The helmet is a grey skater helmet that Ram attached his mouth piece and Hero Rising headset to. It also has some spike like things at the top of the helm, assumed to be decorations. It isn't explained why Ram made the helmet for his headset, but he wears it every time he plays Hero Rising and nearly all the time. In season 1, Ram slowly began wearing the helmet less, displaying bedhead or helmet hair. Eventually, in season 2, it became rare for Ram to sport the helm- actor Jesse Rath seemed to even have his hair done in most episodes. This could be due to more characters in rival shows and sitcoms taking up the trait of always wearing helmets, as well as the fact that Ram had a slightly smaller part in season 2 and, when shown, he was usually on missions as opposed to playing the game and needing to use his headset. Ram and Vas often make references to pop culture and Ram has implied he thinks Jessica Alba is attractive, having asked Aaron Stone in "Hunt me? Hunt You!" if the hero's new love interest was "hotter or colder than Jessica Alba?". Ram has also stated he's never kissed a girl, having been panicking in "Rockin' The Free World" that they were all going to die and saying "Now I'll never get to kiss a girl!". Near the series end in Metal Gear Liquid, Ram implies he still hasn't kissed a girl, when he and his brother awkwardly discuss Vas catching Ram kissing himself in the mirror 'practicing for a real girl'. Though both brothers are apparently single, desperate for girlfriends and very low on the social scale, Ram doesn't seem to mind at all. He also doesn't make as much of an effort to nor dream about increasing his social status, which contrasts with Vas' personality. Ram is very random and often butchers English teen slang, which is meant as comic relief. Unlike Vas, he's more likely to panic (as seen in the beginning of "Rockin' The Free World"), a little more immature, quite wacky and very spontaneous. He has bursts of enthusiasm, like when he popped out dressed as Vesuvius, and bursts of emotional malfunctions, like when he would cry every time Jason Landers' caused trouble by being a reckless gamer in "From Hero To Xero". Some of his personality traits can be compared to Jason's, while Vas' can be compared to Charlie. Besides speculation that they are twins, audiences suspect Ram is younger than Vas due to these personality traits. Season 1 In "Rockin' The Free World", Aaron Stone reveals himself to Vas and Ram. It is Charlie's first revealing done out of free will. This notion makes known the friendship and trust Charlie shares with the brothers. This is also the first episode in which the brothers meet Charlie in person- mostly due to the fact that the brothers don't believe his first revealing when done over Hero Rising headsets. Aaron Stone then shows up outside their bedroom window, atop the S.S.J! The brothers then help Aaron hack into a video the Omega Defiance made that will make all its internet viewers brainwashed. Vas and Ram proceed to save the day, making a live worldwide broadcast of themselves rapping and dancing rather than displaying the video. Its speculated the Omega Defiance could have a grudge held toward the boys for this act. Since that achievement, Vas and Ram serve as Aaron Stone's "tech support". It is difficult to determine exactly what Vas and Ram do and do not know about the situation at hand- they know Aaron Stone is real and are keeping his existence secret, but it isn't specified whether or not they know of Charlie Landers or other aspects of the situation. Ram shares a room with Vas and they have computers which allow them to do many things. Most of their scenes have been done from their room- however, in the episode "Chuck And Charlie" they left their room for the first time to go on a mission along side Emma- to find an antidote for Charlie who had inhaled a toxin that made him very aggressive. They seem to live with their family since a reference was made to their parents not allowing one of the brothers to play hero rising for a week due to not finishing his homework, brief mentions of their father have been made as well. Apparently, they work for their father. Season 2 Ram, as well as Vas, do not seem to have as big of parts in the show as they did at the end of season 1. Often, they are shown only for a few seconds, as they are part of team Aaron Stone, but are absent in many episodes. They, however, do have a few episodes in which they are vital characters, such as Metal Gear Liquid and the series finale, Mutant Rain. In season 2, Ram and his brother are very deeply involved in Team Aaron Stone and, as depicted near the end of season 1, the enemies see them as vital informats- this results in them being kidnapped as often as Emma is and in as much jeopardy as anyone involved with Hall Industries. It is revealed in the series finale that Ram and Vas have told their mother they are going to a schoolmate's house, in India, whenever they are called by Aaron for assistance and are actually half way around the world. They have apparently kept Charlie's secret from their own family, which is somewhat hard to believe since they have nearly spilled the beans to Jason and several other people on occasion. He also is one of the few to see T. Abner Hall's face after he reveals it to Aaron and his team. Abilities Ram helps Aaron Stone by cracking codes, hacking, gathering information on people and basically anything else that can be done through his computer and from his and Vas' room. Ram, despite his wackiness, also is intelligent and at times can aide Aaron with general knowledge. Though not specified, it is easy to assume Ram is on T. Abner Hall's side, due to his association with Aaron Stone. Trivia *Ram's actor, Jesse Rath, is the real life brother of Meaghan Rath, whom portrays Tatiana Cain (Hall) in the show. Jesse revealed that this wasn't known to the casting directors until the roles were already cast. They are the only real life relatives on the cast. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Aaron Stone characters Category:Indian characters